Emma Bell
Emma Bell is the son of Catherine and Chris Bell, and a member of the Lovie Family. Emma Bell has two siblings in the form of Hanah, and Chris Bell of whome Hanah is a reclusive girl who has remained this way because she feels overwhelmed by the large shadow that Emma casts over everything that she does, while her brother Chris is a young boy who is being groomed to join the House Lovie Honor Gaurd. Emma Bell would be finally married off to Freddie Highmore following the Invasion of Westbridge, and the two are a loving pair despite the constant danger that surrounded them due to House Faraday. Emma Bell has one child with Freddie Highmore in the form of Elessa Highmore of whom was born following the death of her cousin Marcel and was named after Marcel's mother's maiden name. Emma Bell is the youngest child of Catherine, and Chris Bell, making her a member of the Lovie through her mother Catherine Lovie. As she grew up she became close with her cousins William, and Alice Lovie, along with her other cousin Marcel Lovie of whome were the next generation of House Lovie and thus all shared a similar experiance in the stresses. Obviously her relationship with William was the closest and in this relationship she was seen much in the same way that William saw Alice but not quite as strong. Emma Bell and Andrew shared a great similarty in their love for econimics, and unlike other people William didn't bock at a women becoming interested in such topics and they became often involved in these economics conversations. At first all this time together meant that she was also close to her cousin Alice Lovie but as she became more and more aware of how much William loved Alice she became jelous of the hold that Alice had over William, and this led to a bitterness towards Alice. She is very close to her cousin Andrew Lovie, and is the second closest person by most accounts to the King. This close relationship, has made her an invaluable member of the regime, and because of this has brought the Lovie Family fully involved into the conflict with House Faraday. This fact troubles Emma Bell greatly as she wants nothing more then to keep her favorite cousin and one of her best friends safe from harm. Emma Bell would travel to Lorderon during the events of the Lorderon Civil War but she would leave for Westbridge well before the violence happened and would thus remain away during the true events of the Civil War. Characteristics Emma Bell due to her extreme popularity and beauty has become widley known as the oldest and most known of the three children. She is a princess within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and she is below only Marcel Lovie on the ring of succession if the leadership were to fall. History Early History : "My early life consisted of exactly what I was made to understand I needed to be. I was to be the studious young women that always acted appropriatly and never stepped out of line. My cousin came to show me that more existed to our lives then just walking a straight path. He showed me that the world was full of twists and turns and you had to enjoy the ride, or risk missing it." : -Emma Bell Emma Bell is the youngest child of Catherine, and Chris Bell, making her a member of the Lovie through her mother Catherine Lovie. As she grew up she became close with her cousins Andrew, and Alice Lovie, along with her other cousin Marcel Lovie of whome were the next generation of House Lovie and thus all shared a similar experiance in the stresses. Obviously her relationship with Andrew was the closest and in this relationship she was seen much in the same way that Andrew saw Alice but not quite as strong. Emma Bell and Andrew shared a great similarty in their love for econimics, and unlike other people Andrew didn't bock at a women becoming interested in such topics and they became often involved in these economics conversations. At first all this time together meant that she was also close to her cousin Alice Lovie but as she became more and more aware of how much William loved Alice she became jelous of the hold that Alice had over Andrew, and this led to a bitterness towards Alice. As time went on she stood beside her beloved cousin as he underwent his severe rises and falls of which first was the sexuality that he gained following the loss of his moral compass in Edward Cullen. It was during this time that a sort of rivalry and conflict came to exist between Alice and Emma. : "I just loved my cousin so much that it pained me to see how much influence she had over him. She wanted him to be the person she saw him as, but I saw him the way he was. A young man with flaws but at the same time nearly perfect. Who were we to question his perfection." : -Emma Bell Alice first approached Emma Bell with the idea of going together to try and convinse Andrew that what he was doing was wrong, and Emma in person agreed with her, but when the time came to actually go through with it she backed out. Emma didn't do this as a slight to her cousin Alice but just wanted to try and drive a wedge between the two and saw this as the perfect oppurtunity. So Emma went to William after Alice had approached him and basically counterdicted everything that Alice had said, and told William that he wasn't doing anything wrong. So as Alice pestered him about his behavior and its consequences Emma stood by and was his soundboard for all his complaints agains the critisism. When Alice was removed from Lucerne all the animosity that the two had was gone, as she no longer remembered her, but she was forced to watch as her family collapsed around her following Alice leaving and the subsequent coma it caused in Andrew. The Journey Main Article : The Journey : "The Journey was what he needed to get away from the world that had caused him so much pain. I only wished I was strong enough that I could have gone with him." : -Emma Bell Emma was one of the most ardent supporters of Andrew getting out of Lucerne and seeing the surrounding lands. She was upset that she wouldn't get to go with him, but she was happy for him. In his absence she spent most of her time with her boyfriend Freddie Highmore , who was a Dragon Knight in the Lovie Family honor gaurd. She and Freddie Highmore grew close mainly due to the fact that unlike what she was with William she was a shy girl who was overcompensating for this by being over the top sociable, but with Freddie she didn't have to pretend to be anybody she wasn't. Draco himself was shy and thus the two made a perfect pair, even if on the outside people wondered what she saw in someone as low down the nobility chain as a member of House Highmore. : '' "His letter was so cryptic that I worried he had lost his mind while visiting the savages that most likely lived in the valley. For all my fears about his writing I was just so happy that I had heard from him that I ignored the fear in my stomach and just moved to him."'' : -Emma Bell After discovering to his horor that it appeared his father was a complete failure, Andrew sent for Emma. Emma would be accompanied by Freddie, and would meet Andrew in Stormwind. This was the first time that Emma had ever left Lucerne as she like the rest of House Lovie basically were locked inside Lucerne by the madness of Bill Lovie. As she crossed the land she begin to understand how massive the Kingdom was in a way that the maps could never have shown her. Love in Secret When she returned from her time in Stormwind she and Freddie found themselves right back where they had left themselves. As time went on Emma discovered how truly sad Freddie was with his life, and nothing had mattered until he had met her. It was during this time of happiness that Emma would first meet Joey Faraday of whom would affect everyone's life in extreme ways. The first time she had met him was during a party hosted by House Faraday which she had joined Alice, and William at, and during this party she hadn't known it but she had been watched by Joey nearly the entire time she was there. After this Joey wanted to approach Emma but his father had found out about this through his brother and had forced Joey to not approach her. Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Order of the Black Dragon Main Article : Order of the Black Dragon 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members CHristopher Bell.jpg|Christopher Bell - Father|link=Christopher Bell Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Emma Bell CHristopher Bell.jpg|Christopher Bell - Family|link=Christopher Bell Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Princess of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Human